Nostale
About NosTale NosTale is a free-to-play Fantasy Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game (MMORPG) developed and published by the Korean company, Entwell Co., Ltd and by Gameforge. It was first released in Korea in 2006. NosTale has currently been translated into Japanese, Chinese, German, Italian, English, French, Russian, Spanish, Polish and Czech. NosTale has localised versions in Korea, Taiwan, Thailand, Hong Kong, Japan, United Kingdom, United States, France, Germany and Mainland China . United Kingdom's NosTale had begun service since 30 August 2007.[1] Gameforge 4D GmbH runs both the United Kingdom and Germany versions.[2] Official operations of NosTale in Malaysia and Singapore are scheduled following closed beta tests in mid March 2008. GONZO ROSSO(M) Sdn. Bhd has been appointed by Entwell Co. Ltd to be the publisher for NosTale in Malaysia and Singapore as of 4th of January 2008.[3][4] Global service of NosTale, located in North America, was scheduled to start its Closed Beta on 25 March 2008. Global NosTale is currently in its Open Beta stage. This version of NosTale is published by Servex Co., Ltd. India's Sify had also acquired rights to publish NosTale.[5] It is unknown as of March 22, 2008 when the service will start. Gameplay NosTale means "The Tale of Nomads of Silver Spirit". The game features typical MMORPG elements, such as chatting, questing, training, partying, setting up player shops and contains most of the elements that other MMORPGs have. Some of the features of the game include Manhwa-style art, ability to select occupations after reaching a certain level, and ability to transform into a "Specialist" form using cards and points. The tale speaks of the adventurers of the continent of Eastmile. The players go on an adventure in the world of NosTale as 2D characters in a 2.5D world with lots of other players from around the world. They get to have a pet and a partner to accompany them through their journey and have their own miniland where they can have their own designed house and garden to rest and keep their own partners and pets etc. Also, the players get to have their own family where as they become related to other players who are also in their family in which they get special communications and abilities with each other. Classes In NosTale, the player starts off by being an Adventurer until they gains enough levels to become one of the 3 main classes - Swordsman, Archer or Sorcerer. After obtaining enough levels, they can participate in raids and quests to obtain specialist cards that function like a different Class altogether.As Known In the game: Player must obtain Lv 15 and Job Lv 20. 'Swordsman' Swordsmen have the highest Health Points (HP) and the lowest Mana Points (MP) usage. They are the masters of the sword and strongest in close combat. They are definitely hard to heal in raids and other events, but they die so hard. Warrior Fire Element *Required Level to start quest: Lv.36+ *Required Level to equip the card: Job. 20+ *Required Fame: Trainee (red) 1501+ Blade Water Element *Required Level to start quest: Lv.46+ *Required Level to equip the card: Job. 35+ *Required Fame: Experienced (green) 1001+ Crusader Light Element *Required Level to start quest: Lv.55+ *Required Level to equip the card: Job. 50+ *Required Fame: Experienced (red) 7001+ Berserker Dark Element *Required Level to start quest: Lv.65+ *Required Level to equip the card: Job. 55+ *Required Fame: Battle Soldier (green) 10001+ Gladiator ''Fire Element'' *Required Level to start quest: Lv.75+ *Required Level to equip the card: Job. 60+ *Required Fame: Expert (green) 25000+ Battle Monk ''Water Element'' *Required Level to start quest: Lv.80+ *Required Level to equip the card: Job. 70+ *Required Fame: Expert (green) 25000+ Death Reaper Dark Element * Required Level to obtain from raid: Lv.80+ * Required Level to equip the card: Job 70+ * Required Fame: Expert (green) 25000+ Renegade ''Light +'' Dark Element * Required Level to obtain from raid: Lv.70+ * Required Level to equip the card: 70+ * Required Fame: Expert (green) 25000+ 'Archers' Archers have a balance of HP and MP. They use a bow and their speciality is that they are quick and have great agility and accuracy. Ranger Water Element *Required Level to start quest: Lv.36+ *Required Level to equip the card: Job. 20+ *Required Fame: Trainee (red) 1501+ Assassinator Dark Element *Required Level to start quest: Lv.46+ *Required Level to equip the card: Job. 35+ *Required Fame: Experienced (green) 1001+ Destroyer Fire Element *Required Level to start quest: Lv.55+ *Required Level to equip the card: Job. 50+ *Required Fame: Experienced (red) 7001+ Wild Keeper Light Element *Required Level to start quest: Lv.65+ *Required Level to equip the card: Job. 55+ Fire Cannoneer ''Fire Element'' *Required Level to start quest: Lv.75+ *Required Level to equip the card: Job. 60+ *Required Fame: Expert (green) 25000+ Scout ''Water Element'' *Required Level to start quest: Lv.80+ *Required Level to equip the card: Job. 70+ *Required Fame: Expert (green) 25000+ Demon Hunter ''Dark Element'' * Required Level to obtain from raid: Lv.80+ * Required Level to equip the card: Job. 70+ * Required Fame: Expert (green) 25000+ Avenging Angel'' Light Element'' * Required Level to obtain from raid: Lv.70+ * Required Level to equip the card: Job. 70+ * Required Fame: Expert (green) 25000+ 'Sorcerers(Mages)' Sorcerers use magic and avoid physical combat. They have low HP, but a high MP. Their specialty is using a staff and excels in magic. The advantage of this class is that they have the ability to heal themselves using the skill Aura of Healing, but if they run out of MP they are more vulnerable than other classes. Red Mage Fire Element *Required Level to start quest: Lv.36+ *Required Level to equip the card: Job. 20 *Required Fame: Experienced (green) 1001+ Holy Mage Light Element *Required Level to start quest: Lv.46+ *Required Level to equip the card: Job. 35 Blue Mage Water Element *Required Level to start quest: Lv.55+ *Required Level to equip the card: Job. 50 Dark Gunner Dark Element *Required Level to start quest: Lv.65+ *Required Level to equip the card: Job. 55 Volcano ''Fire Element'' *Required Level to start quest: Lv.75+ *Required Level to equip the card: Job. 60+ *Required Fame: Expert (green) 25001+ Tide Lord ''Water Element'' *Required Level to start quest: Lv.80+ *Required Level to equip the card: Job. 70+ *Required Fame: Expert (green) 25001+ Seer Dark Element * Required Level to obtain from raid: 80+ * Required Level for equip the card: Job. 70+ * Required Fame: Expert (green) 25000+ Archmage Light Element * Required Level to obtain from raid: 70+ * Required Level for equip the card: Job. 70+ * Required Fame: Expert (green) 25000+ 'Specialist Cards' Players progress from a generic "Adventurer" class to pick from three different classes: Swordsman, Archer and Sorcerer. Each of the classes may make use of a "Specialist Card" either a global one such as the Chicken Card or a specific one to each class, such as the Warrior Card for the Swordsman. When using these cards, the player transforms into a specialized class with its own unique skill set. All Specialist Cards (Except Chicken) are obtained from a quest. Player start off with 10000 SP every day, known as Basic SP. If there is any SP remaining in the Basic SP, 10% of that shall be added to the Additional SP bar on recharge. All classes have four main Specialist Cards, one for each element: Light, Dark, Fire and Water. General: *Pajama - The Pajama card is a gift obtained from the Pajama Fairy after satisfying his every need. *Chicken - This specialist card is a random reward for completing the Chicken Raid. *JajaMaru - Most Jajamaru attack skills are fire based, so a fire fairy can really assist in the damage the player can put out. They are most use in the chicken and najamaru raid. Swordsmen: *Warrior - 1st Specialist of Swordsmen. Fire Element. Warrior Specialist excels in supporting a party, as well as throwing around some really powerful AoE's and nasty negative status effects at the enemy. *Blade - 2nd Specialist of Swordsmen. Water Element. Blade Specialists excels in excellent sword skills and speed. They are fast and have some fierce skills that make them shine in PvP with their Blade Protection that allows them to absorb any attack and deliver this damage plus their own against the target. *Crusader - 3rd Specialist of Swordsmen. Light Element. They have nice party buffs and the strongest level 20 skill. *Berserker - 4th Specialist of Swordsmen. Dark Element. Damage orientated, has nice debuffs. Sacrifices survivability to increase damage. Mages: *Fire Magician - 1st Specialist of Mages. Fire Element. They have very strong AoEs but most of them require a large amount of MP. *Holy Magician - 2nd Specialist of Mages. Light Element. They have powerful buffs as well as unique healing abilities, with short cooldowns; but they do not possess much offensive skills. *Blue Magician - 3rd Specialist of Mages. Water Element. Similar to Red Mage, but possesses more disabling skills. *Dark Gunner - 4th Specialist of Mages. Dark Element. Possesses many debuffs, decent attack skills, and the strongest DoT debuffs. Archers: *Ranger - 1st Specialist of Archers. Water Element. Has a very fast attack and really good AoE attacks. *Assassin - 2nd Specialist of Archers. Dark Element. Is a favorite among Archers for the ability to turn invisible. *Destroyer - 3rd Specialist of Archers. Fire Element. Has strong attack and good debuffs *Wild Keeper - 4th Specialist of Archers. Light Element. Has strong disabling AoEs, but half the skills are buffs.